Today, to use a mobile device, one typically needs to first unlock the mobile device. Even for an emergency call, a user may need to click on a number of buttons to activate a mobile device, enter a password, enter phone numbers, etc. Pushing a button and typing in numbers requires concentration and precision operation, which may prove difficult in certain situations, especially in time-critical conditions. The current ways utilized to access a mobile device are often tedious and sometimes may delay important and time-sensitive access to the mobile device.